kizuna
by mihashi
Summary: Les liens de sang, à quels point peuvent-ils s'encrer? Peuvent-ils dépasser la barrière de la mort et toucher une âme perdue? Un vivant peut il aimer un mort? Sasuke arrêtera-t-il d'autant s'enticher de Naruto? Deux chapitres, Lime.


Voilà un OS qui sera assez long, et qui même ne devrait pas être qualifié d'OS puisqu'il va prendre deux chapitres XD, je tiens à préciser que l'idée me vient d'un film absolument merveilleux, qui vient de sortir, appelé « lonely bones », donc si certains voient une similitude avec twilight pour certains passage (nan parce que ils y en a qui ont trouvé que oui), ils oublient parce que personnellement, je n'accroche absolument pas ce livre XD, voilà bonne lecture:

C'est une maison.

Une très grande maison.

Plus même une villa qu'une simple maison.

Les mauvaises herbes et la végétation sauvage ont complétement envahis son petit jardin sur le devant, grimpant le long de la boite aux lettres rouillé qui pendouille dangereusement par la pression du vent. Les dédales de pierres menant au palier se sont transformés en moquette poisseuse et grouillante de parasite, et le front de la maison est complétement recouvert d'une inébranlable couche de rouille rajoutée par un attirail de plante grimpante, ne s'attachant qu'aux briques de la demeure et épargnant les quelques fenêtres réparties. Même de dehors on peut entendre le parquet de l'intérieur craquer et grincer sournoisement, faisant s'envoler d'un coup les hordes de corbeaux noirs perchées sur les rebords de fenêtre ouverts ainsi que sur la cheminée en ruine.

***Une maison en ruine quoi* **soupira Sasuke en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

_Bon alors, tu viens? L'interpella un adolescent dont les joues se voyaient maquillées de deux triangles rouges vifs, il l'appela en secouant de la main sur le palier de la maison abandonnée . L'Uchiwa secoua la tête, attrapa son sac et s'engagea sur le dédale de pierre engloutis par les herbes.

_Attendez moi, les mecs!

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir arriver une jeune fille maquillés d'un masque de fond de teint très pale, les yeux rouges sang et deux petites canines dépassant des commissures de ses lèvres. Elle s'arrête à leur niveau, haletante, et d'un coup de tête rabâcha ses longs cheveux rosés derrière sa nuque. Elle s'étira et leur souriat.

_Moi aussi je veux venir!

Sasuke lui souriat à son tour tout en lui faisant remarquer que son maquillage etait plutôt réussis, l'adolescente prit quelque couleur en le remerciant puis sorti trois lampes torches de son sac.

_J'imagine que tu avais oublié d'en prendre, Kiba. Fit-elle remarquer en lui en tendant une.

_Bah c'est mieux que de ne pas venir maquillé comme lui, se défend-t-il en pointant Sasuke du doigt, le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, rabattant quelques mèches noirs sur l'arrière de son crâne. Du coin de l'œil il perçoit une silhouette se dessiner derrière la fenêtre contre laquelle il est accoudé. Mais au moment ou sa tête et son regard se tourne vers l'intérieur sombre de la maison, la silhouette a disparu. L'Uchiwa fronça des sourcils alors que d'une oreille distraite, il entendait les deux autres se chamailler. Il toussota bruyamment.

_Mais Kiba à raison, Sasuke, tu aurais au moins pu te maquiller.

_Merde à Halloween, tu t'amènes en fringues bien rapiécés avec une tronche de maccabé, pas en costard cravate et les tifs plein de gel!

_J'y peux rien, j'avais le conseil des élèves à faire.

_Ah ouais c'est vrai, maintenant Môssieur est devenu le président du conseil des élèves..

_Ouais, et Môssieur au moins il ressemble à quelque chose, même sans maquillage.

_C'est bon! Merci Sasuke, Kiba tu as amené quelque chose pour ouvrir la porte?

Kiba fronça des sourcils et grogna en posant son sac à terre, il fouilla dedans et en ressortit un gros tournevis qu'il brandit fièrement devant la jeune fille. Il s'accroupit devant la serrure et commence à tourner l'outil dans l'orifice, d'abord doucement puis au fil des secondes, un peu plus brusquement. L'Uchiwa vit son ami commencer à s'énerver sur la serrure et décroisa des bras, il s'approcha, s'accroupit à son tour et le poussa d'un coup d'épaule, surpris le brun ne dit rien et se redressa en le voyant attraper naturellement la poignée de la porte, la tournée, puis se relever et écarter le battant de la porte.

_Sans commentaires, remarqua Sakura en s'engouffrant dans l'embrasure de la porte tout en lançant un regard moqueur à Kiba.

_Nous ne sommes pas à les seuls à être venus ici, d'autres ont surement ouvert la porte avant nous et ne l'ont pas refermé ou n'ont peut être pas pu. Informa Sasuke en dépassant Kiba.

_Ta gueule, grogne le brun en fermant la marche.

Ils allumèrent puis levèrent leurs lampes de poches. Les longs et puissants faisceaux de lumière éclairèrent un immense escalier sur leur front, donnant directement à un deuxième puis troisième étage, entouré de rideaux de toiles d'araignées et de poussières. Kiba avança le premier, ses pieds grincèrent sur le parquet miteux et à son quatrième pas, sa jambes s'enfonça d'un coup dans une latte craquelée, il sentit sa jambe balayée dans le vide et appela à l'aide. Les deux autres se précipitèrent sur lui pour le retenir par le bras et le tirer rapidement, le dégageant alors qu'il tentait de se relever, le coeur battant toujours à cent à l'heure.

_Putain, sa fout les chocottes cte baraque!

_si t'apprenais à regarder ou tu marches, boulet. Lui fit remarquer Sasuke.

_Je voudrais bien t'y voir! On voit que dalle ici!

_C'est pour sa que on a des lampes torches, bananes, dit Sakura en avançant jusqu'au grand escalier. Sasuke se décala sur la gauche pour éclairer le fond du couloir, débouchant sur plusieurs portes toutes probablement fermées. Le couloir de droite se révéla posséder le même ajustement. Un craquement sourd et long se fit entendre juste au dessus d'eux, les trois levèrent leurs lampes, fixant le bois tout aussi couvert de poussière que les escaliers, des monceaux en tombèrent alors que des pas fins mais parfaitement audibles se faisaient entendre dessus. Les pas et le bruit s'éloignait vers la fin du couloir au dessus d'eux, donnant aux trois adolescents le réflexe de suivre le bruit en gardant leurs lampes braquées sur sa progression..les pas disparurent doucement contre le mur.

Sasuke s'étira en soupirant, une nouvelle fois. Il tourna la tête vers Kiba qui fixait toujours le plafond tout en tremblant comme une feuille. Cela le fit sourire méchamment.

_Eh bah alors, t'as quand même pas peur?

Kiba baissa la tête en braquant sa lampe sur lui

_Ce mot ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire, Uchiwa. Répliqua-t-il en sifflant.

_Alors ça ne te posera pas de problème de monter au premier étages...seul? Demanda à son tour Sakura en plissant des yeux.

Le brun se douta que les deux commençaient à lui tendre un sacré piège et préféra se dérober sur un mensonge.

_Tu veux rire? Avec mon pied qui s'est complètement tué tout à l'heure, je peux à peine lever ma jambe, si tu veux me porter par contre...

Sasuke sourit en baissant la tête alors que la jeune fille soupirait, n'étant absolument pas surpris de cette fausse réponse.

_Bon, commença Sasuke en posant un premier pas sur l'escalier, Je vais aller au premier étage puis ensuite au deuxième, vous deux, allez regarder ce qu'il y a dans les pièces des couloirs à gauche et à droite.

Kiba sembla enchanté de cette décision et s'engagea directement vers le couloir de droite, Sasuke avait déjà entamé les 10 premières marches quand la voix de Sakura

l'interpella:

_Tu es sur de vouloir faire le premier étage? Demanda-t-elle assez fort

_Bah oui. Pourquoi?

_Enfin..tu sais bien que c'est à cet étage..que..enfin que..

_Que le fils de la famille s'est fait violer puis égorger? C'est pas une pauvre histoire dans ce genre qui va m'empêcher de fouiller c'te baraque.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de la jeune fille, il continua de monter les dernières marches et tourna sur le premier couloir.

Sakura le regarda disparaître et se traita d'idiote à vouloir s'inquiéter pour rien envers le garçon qu'elle aimait, enfin surtout envers ce garçon la, c'était plutôt pour l'autre crétin qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle s'inquiète, au lieu de prendre le couloir de gauche, elle préféra prendre celui de gauche.

Sasuke poussait chaque porte du bout du pied, lorsque celle ci se révélait entrebâillée, la plupart était meublé d'un bureau, d'un lit, d'une armoire et d'une salle de bain annexe lorsqu'il éclairait, les fenêtres avaient été murées soit avec du ciment, soit avec des planches mal clouées. Il arriva à une porte à moitié défoncée et qui pendait d'un gond sur l'embrasure, il la poussa légèrement, la faisant grincer longuement et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

La chambre était beaucoup moins poussiéreuse que les précédentes, et d'après les quelques posters des anciens groupes de rock populaires des 10 dernières années, elle devait appartenir à un ou une adolescente..il pencha plutôt pour l'option d'un garçon, puisque d'après ce que lui avait raconté Sakura, la victime d'il y a dix ans était un garçon de 17 ans. Des baskets étaient encore au pied du lit, à moitié rongé mais qui pourtant firent sourire mélancoliquement Sasuke. 17 ans..c'était jeune pour mourir.

Au dehors, Sasuke pouvait entendre des cris et des exclamations d'enfants, et en s'approchant de la fenêtre condamnés par des planches, il les aperçut par les commissures des planches, déguisés et maquillés pour l'halloween, entrain de compter les bonbons gagnés dans un gros sac en forme de citrouille.

_Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé faire une chasse aux bonbons, moi aussi._

Sasuke se tourna brusquement, cherchant du regard l'origine de ces mots qui venaient de lui être souffler. Une frisson glaciale lui courut le long de l'échine et il fronça des sourcils. La pièce était déserte. Et si quelqu'un était entré derrière lui, il aurait entendu le grincement de la porte ou même celui des pas sur le sol. Il tourna la tête vers le petit groupe d'enfant à l'extérieur.

Halloween..il n'aimait pas spécialement cette fête. Il n'aimait pas non plus les bonbons, et cette petite virée dans la maison la plus hantée, sois disant, de la ville, ne l'avait pas emballer sur le début. Mais son frère lui avait posé un ultimatum pour cette soirée, soit il sortait avec des amis, soit il restait à la maison à jouer au scrabble avec ses grand-parents...le choix avait été directe et sans retour.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'entrée et resta immobile quelques minutes, une atmosphère froide et pesante commença à le prendre, pesante au point de se sentir rassuré d'entendre encore les cris des enfants à l'extérieur de la maison. Une pointe de déception lui piqua le coeur lorsqu'il aperçut le petit groupe disparaître vers le bout de la rue.

Encore une fois, alors que son regard était encore tourné vers l'extérieur, il perçut du coin de l'oeil une ombre se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'eut même pas à tourner de la tête pour la voir, il la sentait, elle dégageait ce sentiment de frustration dans toute la pièce. Sasuke resta immobile, n'osant même plus respirer, si ce n'est qu'imperceptiblement et même alors qu'il sentait son corps trembler, son cerveau restait bloqué. Et ce silence..comme s'il était devenu sourd, comme s'il était enfermé dans une bulle.

Il avait peur. Il avait vraiment peur.

Il se mordit la lèvre et se força à se retourner, l'ombre disparaissant comme par hasard, il ressortit rapidement de la chambre et soupira de soulagement. L'horrible pression glaciale avait disparu.

Il se frictionna les bras en grimaçant et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Il le sentait et il le savait. Et cette personne n'avait pas vraiment aimé qu'il entre clandestinement dans cette chambre.

Et lui qui s'était toujours borné à ne pas croire les stupides histoires spirituelles de Kiba, maintenant il était servi.

Il continua d'avancer, ne regardant l'intérieur des autres chambres que distraitement pour venir cette fois devant l'escalier du deuxième étage. Il commença à le grimper, il ne se retourna pas en percevant les voix de Kiba et Sakura qui changeait de couloir au rez-de-chaussés et arrivé à la dernière marche, il s'arrêta devant ce qui lui semblait être un livre, ou plus une bible, il se pencha et la prit d'une main, un symbole orthogonale en forme d'étoile illustrait la couverture. Il se releva en s'appuyant sur la rambarde mais retira aussitôt sa main dans une exclamation de douleur. Une épaisse écharde s'était enfoncée dans sa paume, entaillant profondément la chair jusqu'à faire couler son sang le long de ses doigts, il grogna et posa sa paume ensanglantée sur le pommeau de la rampe d'escalier.

Un cri aigu et le bruit sourd de fracas, firent se retourner Sasuke vers le bas de l'escalier, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre en entendant des exclamations apeurées féminins. Il s'engagea par le couloir de droite et s'arrêta brusquement devant la troisième porte, fermée et d'ou provenait les cris étouffés de Sakura et Kiba. Comme un malade il tenta de forcer la battant, fermement clos, tout en appelant les deux autres adolescents de l'autre coté de la porte. Il commença à paniquer en percevant des bruits de luttes et de mouvements violents, les cris ne s'arrêtant toujours pas, il releva la jambe et frappa de toute ses forces contre le bois qui résista toujours malgré tout. Il continua d'appeler les deux autres en frappant comme un damné sur la porte, jusqu'à ce que le cliquetis du verrous ne se tourne.

Sasuke se figea et se recula, fixant la poignée de la porte s'abaisser doucement, de nouveau, le frisson glaciale et oppressant qu'il avait ressentis dans la chambre le happa d'un coup, lui bloquant les membres ainsi que sa respiration.

La poignée s'abaissa d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, persuadé de voir ressortir ses deux amis, il se recula d'avantage, mais à la place, ce fut un adolescent blond qui lui fonça dessus à toute vitesse, Sasuke s'attendait à le percuter de plein fouet, près à encaisser le choque, brandissant ses bras devant soit..lorsque le garçon lui passa au travers, glaçant l'os-colature de l'Uchiwa qui avait l'impression de passer au travers d'un glaçon. Il s'écroula au sol et tourna de la tête fiévreusement, cherchant du regard le.. « truc » qui venait de lui stopper le coeur durant la seconde. Sa tête lui tourna violemment et sa respiration devint de plus en plus hachée, il porta la main à son coeur dont il n'entendait plus les battements, puis passa sa main par dessus sa chemise, pressant la chair de sa poitrine,paniqué il se rendit compte qu'elle était glacée, ses muscles bandés lui faisait mal et lui tordait tout le corps, il eut l'impression d'avaler son propre souffle et s'écroula sur le bois. Il sentit plusieurs mains lui presser le corps puis le relever, ses yeux grands ouverts fixèrent Kiba et Sakura qui l'appelaient sans qu'il n'arrive à les entendre, voyant leurs lèvres bouger vivement sans qu'il ne comprenne le moindre mot. Il sentait que son corps refusait de lui obéir et de bouger par lui même, l'empêchant de respirer et toujours contracté à son maximum, le faisant grincer violemment des dents, il eut un haut le coeur brusque qui le fit trembler soudainement entre les mains des deux autres, puis enfin ses muscles se détendirent d'une traite et ses poumons se remplirent d'oxygène, il se releva violemment, se raccrochant d'un air chancelant aux épaules de Sakura et Kiba.

Il porta la main à son visage, essuyant la sueur accumulée et s'évertua à prendre de longues inspirations, toutes plus hachées et désordonnées les unes que les autres.

Il ouvrit la bouche:

_Sortons de cette baraque, putain!

_Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir aller à l'hopital? S'inquièta Sakura

Sasuke s'affala sur son canapé alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui sur un fauteuil.

_Je vais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit.

_Tu n'en avais pas l'air.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai du avoir une sorte de crise cardiaque, mais maintenant s'est passé.

_C'était autre chose Sasuke...sa avait l'air bien plus grave.

Sasuke soupira en s'étirant, après être ressortis de la maison en courant, ils s'étaient arrêtés à bout de souffle au bout de la rue, s'asseyant sur le trottoir pour reprendre une peu d'air et se calmer des dernières émotions. Sasuke s'étant senti complètement vidé, avait proposé aux deux autres de rentrer chez eux et de reparler de l'affaire au lendemain durant les pauses des cours, Sakura avait préféré l'accompagner pour être sur de sa santé, quand à Kiba, il s'était engagé dans une autre avenue en saluant les deux adolescents.

_Il s'est passé quoi dans la chambre? Je vous ai entendu crier.

Sasuke avait décalé ses yeux sombre sur la rosée, la voyant déglutir et commencer à se dandiner sur son fauteuil, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de l'Uchiwa.

Étant déjà conscient des sentiments qu'éprouvait la jeune fille envers lui mais la considérant plus comme une soeur qu'autre chose, il se leva et s'approcha lentement de son visage, la fixant d'un air réconfortant en posant une main sur un de ses bras. Elle ne réussit pas à poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur le visage nacré face à elle et se força à ne pas rougir. Elle tenta de se dégager de la poigne de l'Uchiwa.

_C'est..c'est salaud d'utiliser mes sentiments à tes propres fins, Sasuke..chuchota-t-elle en tournant de la tête

_Je sais, désolé, mais je m'inquiètes vraiment pour toi, j'ai vu quelque chose et je veux savoir si c'était la même chose que toi et Kiba.

_Quand Kiba est entré, commença-t-elle en se détendant, il a trouvé un cadre avec une photo, celui d'un couple et d'un garçon à leur coté, Kiba à commencé à sortir la photo du cadre, alors..y a..il y a eu quelque chose qui a ..attraper Kiba et la frapper jusqu'au sol, la soulever de terre..je ne voyais pas ce que c'était et lui non plus..j'essayais de t'appeler et de sortir mais la porte était fermé..

_Quelque chose vous a attaquer? Tu n'as pas vu ce que c'était?

Elle secoua de la tête

_Pourtant..je n'ai vu aucune blessures sur le visage de Kiba. Remarqua Sasuke

_Je sais..moi non plus, pourtant je l'ai vu se faire envoyer au sol d'un coup, et il criait, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait mal..

_Vous aviez trouvé d'autres trucs?

_Non..rien d'autres..des biblos poussiéreux et des photos encadrées..

Sasuke se leva et partit ramener de l'entrée, l'énorme livre trouvé sur l'escalier de la maison hantée. Il le tendit à la jeune fille qui l'ouvrit du bout des doigts:

_qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle

_Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé en haut des marches de l'escalier.

Il tendit la main à son tour pour toucher la reliure cuivrée et poussiéreuse lorsque Sakura lui attrapa la main, écarquillant les yeux sur la blessure cicatrisée depuis peu qui barrait la paume de sa main.

_Tu t'es blessé?

_Je me suis entaillé sur la rembarre de l'escalier.

La jeune fille se leva, posant le livre sur la petite table basse pour partir dans la cuisine ramener un chiffon et de l'alcool 90° qu'elle trouva de suite dans un placard, sans protester, l'Uchiwa la laissa docilement lui appliquer le chiffon imbibé du liquide brulant sur sa paume et serra légèrement des dents en sentant le picotement que subit sa chair au contact du désinfectant.

_Tu avais dit que tu avais vu quelque chose, toi aussi. Dit Sakura en enroulant le chiffon autour de sa main.

_Oui, quand la porte s'est ouverte, un mec blond ma foncé dessus.

Sakura fronça des sourcils

_Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part moi et Kiba.

_Je sais..il m'est passé au travers. Je n'ai pas vraiment mémorisé son visage, mais il avait ..vraiment, la tête d'un macchabée.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, la rosée fixant le livre sur la petite table tandis que Sasuke s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

_Sa..n'existe pas..les fantomes, dit Sakura d'un ton étranglé, se parlant plus à elle-même pour se rassurer qu'à l'Uchiwa.

_Au début, commença Sasuke, je ne croyais pas Kiba et les autres quand il disait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cette maison..eux même ne savaient même pas de quoi ils parlaient je pense, Kiba la comprit aujourd'hui, mais les autres disent sa pour préserver la légende...cependant..il y a quelqu'un qui n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses affaires et qui, apparemment, ne veut pas que l'on revienne.

Sakura leva la tête vers lui, fronçant ses sourcils d'un air inquiet avec une lueur de peur dans ses yeux.

_Quand j'étais au premier, je suis entré dans une chambre,continua-t-il ,une chambre d'adolescent, surement de garçon, et j'ai ressentis comme une sorte..de présence, une pression qui me clouait sur place et qui m'a foutu la chair de poule. J'y suis pas rester longtemps, mais j'ai senti cette même pression quand ce.. « blond » m'est..m'est passé au travers.

_Tais-toi, s'il-te-plait, murmura Sakura en baissant la tête, le jeune homme s'excusa dans un petit souffle et posa une main sur l'épaule droite de la jeune fille, elle caressa la couverture de l'ouvrage et le posa sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit précautionneusement et commença à parcourir des doigts les écritures grossièrement imprimées, parfois même griffonnées sur le papier jaunis, tournant calmement les pages en soufflant d'un air tendu.

_Tu sais ce que c'est? Demanda Sasuke

_Tout est écrit en latin, soupira-t-elle, en refermant le livre, mais j'en ai saisi quelques mots et le logo de la couverture n'est pas rassurant.

_Comment sa?

_C'est un livre de magie noir.

Sasuke se rappelait qu'à son entrée en 6 ème, il avait parfaitement mentionné à ses parents que leur volonté de l'inscrire aux cours de latin n'était pas partagé,devoir déjà exceller dans toutes les matières lui prenaient assez de son temps alors étudier une langue _morte_ ne l'avait absolument pas motivé, il s'était d'abord esclaffé de rire quand son paternel lui avait annoncé d'une voix des plus sérieuses qu'à son entrée au collège, il se verrait découvrir cette langue..c'était sans compter la gifle qu'il s'était prise par son père qui n'avait pas supporter de voir son fils se tordre de rire.

Alors Sasuke avait cessé de jouer l'étudiant sérieux et discipliné, posant un ultimatum à ses parents comme il aimait tant le faire, surtout quand c'était pour voir son père, la mine défigurée par la colère de se voir menacer par son propre fils. Soit les cours de latin cessaient, soit il ne se gênerait pas pour laisser doucement chuter sa moyenne générale, au risque de montrer fièrement au reste de la famille lors de leur réunions familiale, son bulletin devenue absolument catastrophique, devenant ainsi le rejeton « raté » et « stupide » de la grande famille fière par son génie qu'était celle des Uchiwa.

Parce que Sasuke, lui, depuis qu'il avait compris la combine, il s'en fichait royalement d'être considéré comme un petit prodige ou une raclure de la nature dans sa famille, après tout, il y avait son frère pour remonter la pente pour lui, alors pourquoi se casser le c*l pour un rien.

Ainsi il n'étais plus venu en cours de latin, à son grand bonheur..et comme par hasard maintenant il le regrettait amèrement, assis à sa place habituelle durant la pause déjeuner qu'il passait en classe, un dictionnaire latin-japonais à ses cotés, il avait le plus grand mal à saisir une partie des mots du livre trouvé 24 heures plus tôt.

Au moins il avait déjà le titre, principalement trouvé par Sakura:

_Demonius_ _Corpus._

_Putain fais chier, grogna-t-il en s'aplatissant d'un coup sur son pupitre, la joue quasiment collée à l'une des pages du dictionnaire.

Un raclement de chaise lui fit rouvrir les yeux alors que Sakura s'asseyait en face de lui, elle croisa des bras contre la table et jeta un coup d'oeil déçu sur ce que l'Uchiwa tentait de déchiffrer.

_Sasuke..tu m'avais dit..

_Désolé, mais j'ai pas envie d'en rester la, l'interrompit-il en refermant les deux livres, fourrant le gros manuscrit dans son sac et tendant le dictionnaire à la jeune fille.

_Comment peux-tu continuer à t'intéresser à ça, soupira-t-elle en posant le dictionnaire sur ses genoux.

_Je n'ai pas rêvé, j'ai vu ce mec et ce bouquin à un rapport avec lui.

_Je ne dis pas que je ne te crois pas, le rassura-t-elle, j'ai quand même vu Kiba se faire frapper par..par du « vide ». Mais promet moi que tu ne remettras pas les pieds dans cette maison.

Sasuke baissa la tête, signe que l'idée lui avait effleurée l'esprit et peut-être même s'était déjà décidée. Sakura le comprit facilement et lui attrapa la main en lui forçant à relever la tête.

_Sasuke, je suis sérieuse, c'est dangereux de vouloir retourner là-bas, t'as peut-être pas eu la trouille face à un fantôme, mais moi et Kiba on a tremblés comme des feuilles dans nos lit la nuit dernière, j'ai cru que j'arriverais à m'endormir qu'en gardant la lumière allumée.

_Je n'emmènerais pas deux poules mouillées comme vous alors, siffla l'Uchiwa en plissant des yeux.

Sakura ferma les yeux et soupira en se lissant le front, quand elle y repensait, ce matin quand elle avait vu Kiba, le coquard qui aurait du se trouver à son oeil gauche avait disparu, pourtant elle l'avait clairement vu se faire frapper, et des plus violemment. Alors retourner une fois de plus dans cette maison complètement délabrée ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

_Sasuke.

_Quoi?

_Si..je t'aides à traduire, une bonne partie du livre, commença-t-elle avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans la voix qui sonnait comme une grésillement aux oreilles de Sasuke, tu me promet de ne pas retourner dans cette maison?

Ahh..voila donc ou elle voulait en venir, un prêté pour un rendu, toujours ce qu'elle faisait quand elle s'inquiétait trop pour lui..mais les fois d'avant il avait gentiment obtempéré et s'était plié lui aussi à ses petites inquiétudes,maintenant il en avait marre de devoir faire absolument tout ce que l'on attendait de lui, et en s'approchant jusqu'à frôler le petit nez de la jeune fille, il sourit de son air faussement tendre dont elle n'arrivait jamais à se défaire et lui mentit:

_Je te le promet.

Elle ne tenta pas de chercher plus loin, ni d'insister, ce petit sourire doucereusement tiré rehaussé par ces pommettes de craies parfaites finirent d'achever ses incertitudes, elle hocha de la tête et lui répondit d'un sourire en étant sure de la réponse de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke poussa un nouvelle fois la porte toujours pendante sur ses gonds, cette fois il n'avait pas besoin de lampe torche, les rayons du soleil du midi passaient facilement aux travers des fenêtres poussiéreuses et des fissures des briques abimées, il était aussi fasciné par le tranchage des rayons sur le bois miteux du sol ainsi que sur les marches et les rampes de l'escalier, on aurait dit que la bâtisse était transpercé de plein fouet par la fraicheur de l'extérieur.

En s'avançant doucement, il passa aux travers de nombreux rayons sans faire attention aux craquements sournois sous ses pieds, et rapidement, il gagna le premier étage puis le second, en se retournant pour regarder le rez-de-chaussés, il s'aperçut que le trou occasionné par le pied de Kiba le jour précédent, avait disparu. Des planches grossières avaient été cloutées à la place.

***Quelqu'un s'occupe de l'entretien?***

Il plissa des yeux en sentant une légère lueur d'angoisse le prendre.

***Hey flippe pas pour un trou qui s'est rebouché, crétin***

Il posa la main sur la première porte face à lui, voulut tourner la poignée mais celle ci résista, il recula et leva son pied droit pour abattre son talon dessus, la faisant sauter et ouvrir d'un coup le battant.

Pourtant, il ne comprit pas pourquoi dans la seconde ou il vit le contenu de la chambre, il regretta amèrement d'avoir enfoncé la porte.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais pour lui entrer dans une chambre avec à l'intérieur les souvenirs d'un bambin lui était absolument insupportable, pour lui c'était une époque qu'il ne demandait pas à revoir.

Il n'y avait qu'un berceau, au centre de la pièce, et lorsque Sasuke s'en approcha, il se rendit compte qu'à l'intérieur, une poupée blonde à moitié desséchée y résidait. Il eut un pincement au coeur et ressortit de la pièce, tentant tant bien que mal de refermer du bout des doigts par les jointures la porte.

Lorsqu'il se retourna face à l'escalier, il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Le garçon blond se tenait devant lui, il le fixait furieusement, et comme si de rien n'était, il lui passa au travers pour ramasser la poignée de porte arrachée.

Sasuke restait figé, il ne respirait même plus et avait la bouche à moitié ouverte. Il se retourna d'un air complètement disloqué alors que le blond « transparent » face à lui, scrutait si la poignée n'était pas trop endommagée.

L'Uchiwa déglutit et se recula doucement, sentant ses jambes trembler terriblement au point qu'il se tint contre le pommeau de la rambarde de l'escalier. Enfin alors qu'il sentait que ses jambes flanchaient, le garçon blond tourna la tête vers lui.

Et il le reconnut, ce même visage rondouillard et bronzé qu'il avait trouvé dans un article cherché sur internet, ses même trois cicatrises sur chacune de ses joues, ses même grand yeux bleus dont une lueur de colère avait l'air d'être constamment présente et qui était braquée sur lui. Ce même garçon qui lui était passé au travers des entrailles 24 heures plus tôt. Ce même enfoiré qui lui avait fait la peur de sa vie. Un enfoiré de fantôme à la con.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, la poignée arrachée toujours dans sa main alors que Sasuke se reculait brusquement, un peu trop d'ailleurs, car son pied flancha contre l'humidité du bois de la marche, le faisant déraper et tomber à la renverse dans l'escalier, il dévala jusqu'au premier étage complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même et lorsqu'il sentit son corps s'arrêter sur une surface plane, il se rendit compte qu'aucune blessure ne semblait mordre ses os ou ses muscles. Il détacha lentement ses bras de sa tête et se redressa doucement, tâtant son corps alors que l'affolement qui l'avait pris ne semblait toujours pas disparaître, mais toujours il ne rencontra aucune partie douloureuse, il releva la tête vers l'escalier du second étage et ne voyant pas la silhouette du garçon en haut, il soupira de soulagement. Maintenant il en était sur, plus jamais il ne se ficherait des conseilles de Sakura.

C'était peut-être sans compter le fait que s'il se retournait, il tomberait sur un petit spectre blond qui lui barrerait la route en le fixant, sur le coup Sasuke sauta d'un bond sur la première marche de l'escalier du deuxième, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire à part être rassurer de voir que ses jambes étaient toujours en état de marche.

Prendre la fuite au second ne lui servirait surement pas à grand chose contre un fantôme, surtout si c'était pour fuir dans SA demeure, et même si sa cervelle tournait à toute vitesse en restant figé sur place face au blond qui continuait à le fixer, il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher l'idée que c'était un putain de fantôme qui lui foutait la trouille comme jamais au point de le faire rouler bouler dans un escalier.

Alors que la main du garçon s'approchait du visage de Sasuke, celui ci ferma les yeux d'un coup, priant le ciel, sa famille et le peu d'amis qu'il fréquentait de bien vouloir faire honneur en sa mémoire de génie des Uchiwas, et de lui faire un des plus spectaculaire enterrement tel qu'il en aurait mérité un. S'attendant déjà à voir la jolie lumière blanche que passe tous les morts et à se retrouver devant Saint-pierre, il commença à chercher les mille et une raisons qui ferait de lui le premier Uchiwa à entrer au paradis...

Mais il sentit un léger courant d'air passer sous son tee-shirt, le faisant frisonner et rouvrir ses yeux qui plongèrent dans les deux lagons bleutés qui le fixaient à quelques centimètres près.

Sa y est, il était mort, Adieu maman!

__**Tu peux me voir?**_ Demanda une voix rauque et pourtant qui sonnait comme enveloppé dans un cocon.

Sasuke sentit le mythe du spectre se briser quelques peu dans sa tête, bah s'il faisait une tête de con pas possible et se pétait la gueule dans l'escalier, c'était bien pour une raison, surement pas pour l'araignée qui se baladait sur le mur poussiéreux.

Il eut l'impression que ce n'était plus un fantôme qu'il avait devant lui, mais bel et bien un adolescent d'à peu près son age, rapproché au centimètres près de son visage qui pourtant ne laissait pas une seule faible expiration ou inspiration l'effleurer, ce petit détail le ramena quand même au fait qu'il avait bien affaire à un mort devant lui.

Alors il tenta de répondre tant bien que mal à la question posée:

_Ou..i..

_**_Et merde! **_

Le garçon se recula en battant des bras d'un air furieux, il passa ses bras derrière sa tête et se retourna pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et fixer le pommeau de la rembarre d'escalier. Sasuke l'avait suivi des yeux, toujours éberlué de voir cette apparition lui parler aussi facilement qu'il ne le ferait, et l'avait vu se figer en regardant le pommeau, il se rendit compte que c'était celui ou il s'était appuyé lorsqu'il s'était arraché la peau de la paume. Les yeux du garçons se reposèrent sur lui et il redescendit à son niveau, empoignant sa main encerclée d'un bandage en scrutant le tour que faisait le pansement. Encore une fois, l'Uchiwa fut estomaqué de sentir la poigne du blond contre sa peau, malgré le fait que son corps gardait une transparence et une blancheur à rendre triste.

_**_C'est toi qui a foutu ton sang sur le sceau?**_ Demanda le garçon

_Que..un sceau?

Il relâcha son poignet en soupirant.

_**_Tu t'es blessé à la main et tu as du mettre de ton sang sur le sceau..fait chier..**_

Sasuke commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas comprendre ce que lui racontait le blond, malgré le fait qu'étant un fantôme, il avait l'air de parler, marcher et réagir comme tous les adolescent..seul la consistance de son corps ainsi que sa pâleur lui faisait savoir qu'il n'était pas..qu'il n'était plus humain.

Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains, ne sachant pas trop qu'elle châtiment l'attendrait s'il défiait un mort, il prit son ton le plus froid et dit:

__**De quoi tu parles?**_

Le garçon avait tourné sa tête vers lui, surprit du ton dure et direct, pourtant il sourit et répondit:

__**C'est toi et tes petits copains qui sont venu hier, pas vrai?**_

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas mais hocha de la tête.

_**_C'est toi qui t'es blessé et qui a posé ta paume pleine de sang sur le pommeau de l'escalier? **_

Nouvel hochement de tête.

Le blond souffla une réflexions exaspérée que le brun ne comprit pas

_**_Merde, 10 ans que je suis tous seul et maintenant il va falloir que je finisse ma putain de mort accroché à un gamin**_, cracha le garçon en se retournant pour descendre lentement les marches.

Ne sachant trop quoi à faire, et comprenant que rencontrer et parler avec un mort n'était surement pas l'évènement le plus communs arrivant à la plupart des adolescents de son age, il descendit à son tour les marches pour attraper le bras du fantômes, surprit lui même de sentir des muscles attrapés sous ses doigts. Mais ne sachant pas par quelle question commencée, il resta silencieux néanmoins la bouche ouverte à fixer le blond qui s'était retourné en haussant d'un sourcil..

Et tout aussi soudainement, alors que le blond arborait un sourire amusé, sa main agrippé à l'avant bras passa soudainement au travers, laissant Sasuke pantelant sur lui même entrain de fixer d'un air hagard sa main. Il releva la tête sur le blond qui le fixait en croisant des bras.

__**Bon..alors puisque tu es mon nouvel « hôte »**_, _**commence donc par me donner ton prénom.**_

Sasuke cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre que venait faire le terme d'hôte alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait..c'était une sorte de bizutage de fantôme des nouveaux arrivants?

_Sa..sasuke..répondit néanmoins l'Uchiwa en déglutissant.

_**_Bon**_, sourit le blond en passant les mains derrière sa tête, _**ok Sasuke, maintenant ne t'effraies pas, mais je vais devoir rester H24 avec toi, je pourrais disparaître de ta vue si tu le souhaites lorsque tu voudras te retrouver « seul », je ne suis jamais bien loin de toi d'au moins 20 bon mètres, à cause de ton sang je ne peux pas aller plus loin, par contre si tu m'appelles et que je ne réponds pas, c'est que je suis surement ici, le sceau et son sang dessus me permette de venir ici. **_

L'Uchiwa ne comprenant rien aux charabias du blond, le fixait la machoire à moitié décrochée, il sembla sans rendre compte et il s'étira en demandant:

_**_Tu as une question?**_

Une question? Plutôt une bonne centaine, comme qui était-il, comment pouvait-il le toucher, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de sceau ou d'autres trucs comme sa qui l'aurait aidé à comprendre..

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et se retourna contre le mur, commençant à s'enfoncer dedans:

_**_Bon, je viendrais te voir ce soir, j'ai encore des trucs à faire moi..**_

..Et l'Uchiwa fut laissé seul devant l'entrée, à regarder le mur d'ou venait de disparaître le blond. Il referma la bouche et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tournant lentement vers la porte d'entrée, et sortit.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il n'avait pas répondu à l'appel joyeux de sa mère ni à la remarque sur la tonne de poussière qui le recouvrait de son frère, il n'avait pas fait attention à Azu lorsque la bestiole lui était passée entre les jambes en ronronnant, il n'avait pas fait attention aux nuées de poussières qu'il avait laissé tomber derrière lui et dont sa mère s'était plein dans une exclamation désespérée, il n'avait pas accordé un seul regard à son père lorsque celui lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en le félicitant de son bulletin de semi-trimestre. Il était entré dans sa chambre, avait fermé les volets et envoyé un texto à son frère lui signifiant qu'il ne mangerait pas, préférant dormir.

Et il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais en s'allongeant sur son lit, il se mit à attendre.

Il se mit à attendre ce qu'il avait vu.

Il se mit à attendre ce qui n'existait pas.

Et ce qui n'existait pas arriva.

_Punaise, c'est un vrai château ta maison! S'exclama une voix enjouée sur sa gauche.

Sasuke tourna doucement la tête vers sa fenêtre, souriant en voyant le blond se tenir contre dans l'obscurité.

__**Alors, maître, as-tu un souhait à faire?**_

_un souhait? S'étonna Sasuke

__**bah oui, je me suis réincarné en génie, tu peux faire un veux!**_

Sasuke laissa un petit rire lui échapper:

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, qui es-tu, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Le blond s'avança en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, il poussa légèrement Sasuke d'un coté de son lit pour s'allonger à ses cotés.

__**Ah**_, dit-il en s'installant confortablement dans la même position que Sasuke, _**c'est vrai que c'est pas mal de fixer son plafond comme sa pendant des heures, sa détend.**_

Sasuke se releva en le fixant d'un air incertains.

_Attend, tu étais la depuis longtemps?

_**_Oh, depuis que tu t'étais vautré sur ton lit.**_

L'Uchiwa le regarda sans comprendre, déjà assez secoué de revoir le garçon qui normalement sortit tout droit du fruit de son imagination, allongé à ses cotés

__**Je suis Naruto**_, commença le blond en souriant, _**je suis mort il y a 10 ans alors que j'avais 17 ans, je me suis fait violer puis égorgé le jour d'halloween, par un homme qui portait un masque de citrouille.**_

_que..

_**_Au lieu de me laisser mourir**_, continua-t-il, _**dans le sens de laisser mon âme partir de la Terre, il m'a piégé par un sceau dont tu as imprégné de ton sang, ce sceau me tenait à l'intérieur de ma maison, et m'empêchait d'en sortir. **_

_Un..sceau?

_**_Ouais, une infime parcelle de moi est retenue par ce sceau, Ton sang à imprégné mon âme, je suis connecté à toi, je ne peux pas me détacher de toi à moins que tu ne détruise toi même le sceau, je ne peux vivre qu'à travers toi, si tu meures, je disparaitrais. **_

Naruto tourna ses yeux vers Sasuke, surprit de voir le brun qui le fixait d'un air soulagé.

_Pendant un moment, j'ai crus que tu étais un revenant venus pour te venger..soupira Sasuke en se levant de son lit.

__**Je..je ne te fait pas peur?**_

_Absolument pas, mentit l'Uchiwa.

__**Tu n'as pas peur quand je fais sa**_, demanda Naruto en s'approchant de Sasuke pour l'enlacer doucement, puis se fondre soudainement en lui. L'Uchiwa sentit sa tête lui tourner sauvagement ainsi que des voix lui bourdonner violemment. Elle cessèrent d'un coup lorsque le blond s'extirpa de son corps.

_que..

_**_Si je le voulais, je pourrais te posséder, et t'obliger à aller chercher un couteau dans ta cuisine pour tuer chaque membre de ta famille, je pourrais ensuite te faire te mutiler jusqu'à ce que tu te vides de ton sang...**_

Le sang de Sasuke commença à se glacer petit à petit, adoptant son regard le plus fermé et dénué de tous sentiments de peur qui lui prenaient les tripes.

Mais le blondinet éclata de rire:

_**_Mais je ne peux pas, car après tout si tu meures, je disparais..**_

Il retourna s'allonger sur le lit du brun en soupirant.

_**_Sa fait quand même du bien de parler à quelqu'un après 10 années passées tout seul, j'aime bien ma maison, mais à force de devoir réparer tout ce que cassent les ados qui entrent et qui en sortent, je commence à me lasser..et puis avoir pour seule visite ce détraqué qui vient à chaque halloweens..on se croirait dans un vieux film d'horreur..**_

_Ce détraqué?

_**_Ouais, mon assassin si tu préfères, depuis qu'il m'a enfermé ici il est bien content de venir me narguer à chaque halloweens, il sait très bien que je ne peux ni le toucher ni lui faire quoi que ce soit, alors il en profite pour me faire rager...surtout que ce connard avait filmé mon viol, alors il adore regarder la vidéo en se masturbant dessus, dans ma maison, tu te rends compte? Chez moi!**_

Ce qui n'étonnait pas le plus Sasuke, ce n'était pas l'assassinat du blondinet, mais surtout le détachement que prenait celui ci à parler de son passé comme un vieux souvenir qu'il aimerait oublié..

_**_D'ailleurs il n'a pas pu venir à cet halloweens puisque vous étiez la, toi et tes amis, je devrais t'en remercier, sa m'aura évité un moment désagréable..**_

Naruto jeta un petit coup d'oeil au brun toujours debout devant son lit, quelque peu attendrit de voir les yeux du brun avoir prit une couleur triste et quelque peu amère par ce qu'il racontait.

__**Mais ne soit pas triste,**_ le rassura le blond, _**après tout c'est du passé tout sa , moi je continue ma « mort » sans problème**_, dit-il avec une pointe de rire dans la voix.

_Et ce livre, Demanda Sasuke en lui tendant le manuscrit posé sur l'étagère de sa bibliothèque.

Le blond perdit son sourire et attrapa le livre avec hâte, l'ouvrant à la volée en feuilletant à une allure folle les pages une à une.

_**_Ou, ou l'as-tu trouvé?**_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée

_au bout de l'escalier du deuxième étage. Tu..sais ce que c'est?

_**_Oui..c'est le livre qui a servi à m'enfermer dans ma maison..c'est un livre de magie noire..le détraqué en était très friand et après qu'il m'ait violé et égorgé, vu que j'étais entrain d'agoniser et de me vider de mon sang, il m'a placer au centre d'un dessin qu'il avait fait sur le sol, je l'ai entendu dire des trucs en latin..puis je me suis retrouvé emprisonné dans ma propre maison.. C'est cool que tu l'ai trouvé!**_

_Tu..es mort il y a 10 ans..

Naruto referma le livre en se levant d'un petit bond en s'étirant.

_**_Tout juste Auguste!**_

_Alors, tu as 27 ans maintenant?

_**_Eh ouais, t'es un petit gamin comparé à moi, Sasuke!**_

L'Uchiwa sursauta en l'entendant s'exclamer son prénom de cette voix forte et pourtant qui semblait si fluide, non plutôt il sursauta d'entendre un mort dire son prénom si facilement..en réalité il avait toujours peine à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait, non même qu'il était sure de rêver, bien sur qu'il rêvait, sa n'existait pas les détraqués qui emprisonnaient les âmes de leur victime dans leur propre maison, sa n'existait pas les spectres blondinets qui n'avaient même pas l'air d'être affectés de leur propre mort, sa n'existait pas les Uchiwas qui tombaient dans les pommes sous la présence d'un petit fantôme.

Pourtant Sasuke démontra sa dernière hypothèse en s'écroulant sur le sol de sa moquette.

ET voillaaa, maintenant il va falloir se mettre aux deuxième chapitre (nan parce que j'ai aussi d'autre trucs à finir XD comme la seconde partie de mon autre fic XD)


End file.
